


What's The Matter Darling?

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: You looked around, not paying attention but before you could think of anything his hand moved across your thigh.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 11





	What's The Matter Darling?

You and Daddy were sitting next to each other, playing poker with his men. 

So far Frost was winning, and J was getting frustrated.

He looked at you and you could tell it was a intense game and he was getting angry, so you knew not to bother him. 

But Joker, always handled human feelings or urges like a animal. 

Whenever he was angry he would act in rough violence, or, in this case, if he was beside you, rough sex. 

You looked around, not paying attention but before you could think of anything his hand moved across your thigh. 

Since you were wearing a skirt, you could feel the cold of his many rings, your eyes widened at the sensation. 

Of course he pretended nothing was happening, putting chips in the center and looking at you like nothing was happening. 

He tip -toed his fingers, lifting the fabric of your skirt and rubbing gently on your crotch through your panties. 

He is getting me back for what I did to him last time, shit. 

You thought, sticking your fist in your mouth, trying your best not to moan or groan but of course his big hands were magic. 

"What's the matter, darling?" He asked, a shit-eating smirk on his face. 

You smiled back at him, but your eyes looked at him with fury. 

"Nothing, daddy" you said, tilting your head and looking at innocent and fine. 

"You sureee" he purred, his blue eyes fluttering. 

Just as he said that he moved his hand harder and faster over your clit, moving your panties to the side, and sliding his finger in deep, you jolted as you felt his finger and the cold of the rings inside you.

But you just gripped the table and tried to control yourself, smiling and nodding. 

"Yes" you groaned. 

Frost could tell something was up but he knew better to speak on it. 

J kept playing poker while finger fucking you. 

He then knew you were close and took them out. 

You couldn't take it anymore and cummed in your panties, squirming and biting your teeth together. 

"Fuckkkk" you whispered, hoping it wasn't that loud. 

"Well looks like we are done here, good game peasants, now leave" J pointed his finger to the door and his men left. 

"You okay there princess?"  
He turned to you, smirking evil. 

"Fuck you" you mumbled. 

"Oh I believe that's your job" he giggled and held you down, sticking his head in your crotch and sucking your clit.


End file.
